De Diepte In
by Florreke
Summary: One-shot. Harry is depressief na Ginny's dood in de Slag om Zweinstein. Lukt het hem om zijn verdriet te verwerken?


**De diepte in**

Er heerste een grote chaos op het terrein van Zweinstein. Overal waar men keek zag men De Orde van de Feniks en de Dooddoeners vechten met elkaar. Bezweringen en vervloekingen vlogen in het rond. Maar het middelpunt van het gevecht vormden Voldemort en Harry Potter. Voldemort stuurde steeds Avada Krevada's op Harry af maar die wist ze uitstekend te ontwijken.

Jammer genoeg kon het zo niet blijven doorgaan. Er waren al veel mensen gestorven en zou ook weldra het leven eisen van Ginny Wemel, Harry's geliefde, die op nog geen twee meter van hem vocht met Bellatrix van Detta. Het was gewoon verkeerde plaats verkeerde tijd.

Voldemort vuurde zijn laatste spreuk af. Harry kon hem nog net ontwijken maar de vloek de doods vloog recht op Ginny toe en raakte haar vol in de borst. Levenloos zakte ze in elkaar. Alle lucht werd uit zijn longen geperst en hij hapte naar adem. Zo bleef hij enkele seconden staan: geschokt, verbijsterd. Bellatrix grijnsde.

Toen voelde hij een woede opborrelen. Hij verzamelde elk snippertje magie dat hij ook maar in zijn bloed had om Ginny's moordenaar zijn laatste seconden te laten beleven. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Voldemort en brulde in zijn gedachten 'SECTUMSEMPRA', vergezeld van alle magie die hij had kunnen verzamelen.

De spreuk smeet Voldemort door dwars een muur. Daar bleef ie morsdood liggen, zijn lichaam aan stukken gereten. De ramen braken door de kracht van de spreuk en Zweinstein daverde op zijn grondvesten - maar gelukkig bleef het overeind. Het was doodstil. De Slag om Zweinstein was geleverd besefte Harry. En ze hadden gewonnen. De grijns was van Bellatrix' gezicht geveegd.

Toen zakte hij in elkaar. "Harry!" Hermelien en Ron liepen op hem af en verscheidene mensen renden weg om hulp te halen. Harry hoorde hun niet meer.

* * *

Ron en Hermelien zaten bij Harry's bed. Of liever gezegd: Ron zat en Hermelien ijsbeerde zonder ophouden door de kamer. Ze hadden juist bericht van Romeo Wolkenveldt, de nieuwe minister van Toverkunst, gekregen dat de laatste Dooddoeners waren opgepakt. "Hermelien, kun je nu alsjeblieft eens rustig zijn?" Ron nam haar hand en streelde hem voorzichtig. "Sorry Ron, maar er zijn er zoveel gestorven en Ginny ook en ik wil Harry ook niet verliezen. Wat moeten we toch zonder hem?" En Hermelien wierp zich snikkend om Rons nek.

Harry lag nu al vijf dagen bewusteloos in het ziekenhuis zonder een teken van leven te geven. Op de gang stond een heel bataljon journalisten te wachten tot de 'Redder van de Toverwereld', een van Harry's vele nieuwe titels waarvan Ron zeker wist dat hij die zou haatten, zou ontwaken. Romeo had zelfs twee Schouwers voor de deur gezet om de journalisten weg te houden.

De nacht viel langzaam en Hermelien was in slaap gevallen in een van de zetels. Ron hield de wacht bij Harry's bed. Hij was ongelooflijk opgelucht toen Harry begon te kreunen. Hermelien schoot overeind. Ron holde de kamer uit om een dokter te zoeken. Wanneer de zwartharige jongen zijn ogen opendeed, zag hij een bijna hysterische Hermelien. Gelukkig kwam Ron juist de kamer weer binnen met een grijns van Londen tot in Tokio en met een dokter op zijn hielen.

Een uur later was Hermelien weer rustig, had de dokter Harry onderzocht en geconstateerd dat hij er niets aan de strijd had overgehouden, waren Molly en Arthur Wemel en hun kinderen die het gevecht hadden overleefd aangekomen en was er zelfs een fotograaf erin geslaagd om de kamer binnen te dringen (en vijf seconden later werd hij door de twee Schouwers weer de gang op gesmeten).

Er heerste een vrolijke stemming rond het bed. Alleen Harry deed niet zo mee. Soms kon hij het nog opbrengen om een beetje te glimlachen maar hij miste Ginny verschrikkelijk hard. "Misschien moeten we hem even alleen laten." Mompelde Molly toen Harry er maar stil bij had wezen. De rest knikte instemmend en één voor één verlieten ze zijn kamer.

* * *

**Zes maand later:**

"Arry! Arry! Sta nu toch eens op! Het is al tien uur." Brulde een Franse stem voor zijn deur. Toen Harry niet meteen antwoordde, kwam Fleur de kamer binnenstormen. Ze keek hem nijdig aan. Harry kwam overeind en zette zijn bril op zijn neus terwijl Fleur de gordijnen openrukte en weer naar beneden liep.

"Teddy komt over een halfuur! Begrepen?" Harry slofte naar de badkamer en trok het stapeltje kleren aan dat Fleur had klaargelegd zonder te kijken welke kleren het precies waren. Hij vertrouwde op Fleurs smaak. Zachtjes liep hij de trap af en zag Bill aan de keukentafel de Ochtendprofeet te lezen. Fleur hoorde hij in de keuken één of andere biefstuk martelen.

Toen hij aan tafel schoof lag er een kaartje met de Chinese muur op mijn bord. Het was van Hermelien en Ron, die net op huwelijksreis waren naar China, besefte hij.

Dan kwam Teddy, zijn petekind, binnenlopen. Harry greep deze gelegenheid om zijn ontbijt niet te moeten opeten met beide handen aan. Bill zuchtte. Hij en Fleur probeerden er nauwgezet op toe te zien – vraag van Hermelien - dat Harry toch iets van voedsel binnenkreeg. Voldemort had immers samen met haar – hij kon zich er niet meer toebrengen haar naam nog maar te denken - zijn eetlust vermoord. Met als gevolg dat de jongen die bleef leven er zowat uitgemergeld uitzag.

Achter de van opwinding kraaiende Teddy, die net kon stappen, kwam Adromeda de eetkamer binnen. Harry zwierde de jongen op zijn schoot en die begon aan zijn haar te trekken en iets te brabbelen. Adromeda, Bill en Fleur zaten in de keuken terwijl Fleur nog steeds de biefstuk martelde. Fleur vertelde aan Adromeda dat ze hem ervan verdacht hetgeen wat hij toch opat, achter haar rug weer uit te spugen.

"Ik ga naar buiten met Teddy!" Brulde Harry in de richting van de keuken. Op de veranda van het huis hoorde hij de zee tegen de klippen slaan met Teddy tegen zich aan gedrukt. Hij woelde door de jongen zijn haar dat nu blauw, dan groen of rood werd. Hij zuchtte.

Opeens hoorde hij een stem die hij al veel te lang niet meer had gehoord. "Harry." Hierdoor schrok hij zo hard dat hij met een ruk overeind veerde, in alle richtingen kijkend om degene te vinden aan wie die stem toebehoorde. Maar het was gewoon niet mogelijk. Verbeelding. Doden konden immers niet spreken.

De stoel was met een heleboel tumult op de grond gevallen en had de drie mensen in de keuken verstoord. Gealarmeerd kwamen Fleur, Bill en Adromeda de veranda opstuiven. "Is er iets met Teddy?" Dat was Bill. "Nee." Mompelde Harry, nog steeds geschrokken. "Met jou?". Adromeda. "Nee." Maar zijn handen trilden verschrikkelijk erg. "Wat is er dan?" Gilde Bill tenslotte ongeduldig uit. "Niets. Maak jullie maar geen zorgen." Zuchtte Harry.

Fleur leek het er in elk geval niet mee eens te zijn. "Jij moet gewoon iets eten." En ze sleurde hem bij zijn arm terug het huis in, met Teddy nog in zijn armen, stevig tegen zich aan gedrukt. "In Merlijsnaam, Fleur. Wil je me vetmesten of zo?" "Dat zou in elk geval toch beter zijn dan er als een skelet bij te lopen." Gromde ze en ze zette een groot bord met eieren en spek voor zijn neus. Met dikke tegenzin gaf hij Teddy aan Adromeda en at treuzelend en tergend langzaam het bord op.

* * *

De zon was ondergegaan en Harry lag rusteloos in zijn bed. Hij kon de slaap maar niet vatten. Steeds weer klonk dat ene zinnetje in zijn hoofd. Plotseling nam hij een besluit en gooide de dekens van zich af. Stil, om Fleur en Bill niet te wekken, sloop hij naar het slaapkamerraam en opende het heel voorzichtig. De koude lucht sloeg in zijn gezicht.

Toen bedacht hij dat hij maar beter niet in zijn pyjama naar buiten kon gaan en dus kleedde hij zich gauw om. Uitgerust in een jeans, zwart T-shirt en sneakers klom hij uiteindelijk door het raam en liet zich via de regenpijp naar beneden glijden. Algauw voelde hij de vaste grond onder zijn voeten, duwde zich af van de muur en begon te hollen. Bij het muurtje, dat het huis omheinde, zwaaide hij er zijn benen lenig over.

Na enkele minuten op 'full speed' gelopen te hebben, bereikte Harry de klippen. De zee sloeg woest tegen de rotsen met daverende golven en de wind rukte hardnekkig aan zijn kleren. Er was storm op komst. Harry klappertandde en zakte bevend in een hoopje op de grond.

Hij hoorde haar weer: "Harry." Bijna voelde hij haar haren in zijn gezicht slaan. Maar misschien was het ook gewoon de wind.

De storm verergerde. Harry dook nog meer in elkaar. Opeens zag hij haar voor zich.

Hoeveel keer had hij haar nog proberen te herrinneren? Naar haar foto's gekeken, huilend en snikkend? Over haar gedroomd? Maar nu, besefte Harry ten volle, waren al die pogingen nog niet eens in de buurt gekomen. Ze zag er stralender uit dan ooit. Haar vuurrode haren glansden in de maan die af en toe door de wolken scheen en haar ogen twinkelden van plezier.

Ze stak haar hand uitnodigend uit en Harry veerde weer overeind, zoals deze voormiddag, verwilderd keek hij haar aan. "Kom dan, Harry." En haar perfecte lippen bewogen.

Hij liep op haar met gespreidde armen in de richting van de afgrond. Zijn hersenen schreeuwden dat hij moest stoppen, maar zijn lichaam reageerde niet. Hij bleef maar lopen, alleen Ginny telde nu nog. Hij wou bij haar zijn, haar voelen, haar kussen, strelen. En niets zou hem daarvan weerhouden.

Harry zag alleen haar nog, maar niet de afgrond die hij naderde, waar zijn voeten voorbij liepen tot ze alleen nog maar lucht voelden. En vloog hij. Nee, hij viel. Naar beneden. Naar de rotsen.

_Ginny?  
Rustig maar, mijn lieve schat. Nu kunnen we voor eeuwig samen zijn.  
Ja, bij jou, voor eeuwig. Dat is goed. Mijn allerliefste._

**Einde**


End file.
